


I'll Be Good

by ultrastimpaks



Category: Fallout 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrastimpaks/pseuds/ultrastimpaks
Summary: Robert had a rough day and second thoughts about his importance in the world.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	I'll Be Good

The cold wind cut through the Wasteland air like a sharp knife. Standing somewhat proudly on the dark Potomac water was Rivet City, its metal creaking filling the otherwise silent late afternoon. And there, sitting by the rock walls before the carrier was Robert, cheeks flushed pink because of the cold not even his latest finding — an old army jacket, furs still intact on its inside, could have helped fight.

His eyes were fixated on the water rippling below him, teeth picking on his newly purchased scar on his lower lip, metal taste tinting his tongue. Courtesy of Charon for his ever-growing collection of markings the Wasteland had decided to give him. The ghoul wasn’t wrong, Robert knew that. Turning a blind eye to someone being harassed by some raiders certainly wasn’t his brightest moment, nor one that seemed to fit the lone wanderer in Charon’s eyes, he supposed. His eyebrows were furrowed like they had no other way of staying on his face, thinking over how he had gotten there - in that whole situation, figuratively, and with a bruised lip, literally.

Noticing lights on the water as a reflex from Rivet city, his eyes wandered up to the ship. Harkness seemed to turn on the entrance light as well, a small dot against metal walls.

Robert couldn’t help but wonder how things were back at Vault 101. He still missed the constant hum of the fluorescent lights.

Next to him, Charon sat like one of the old statues stuck to downtown buildings. Not a single ounce of regret over his previous action, as Robert sneaked a glance over the taller man next to him. The young man shifted uncomfortably in his place, either due to the situation or the cold stone under him, Robert couldn’t decide.

“Thanks”, the blue-eyed man murmured, his breath creating a small cloud before his lips.

Silence.

Maybe Charon’s silent personality was _actually_ his and not due to the long burned contract that held his name, after all.

“Things are… difficult.” he kept on, taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing fingers between his legs. “I thought coming out here… coming after the old man was the right thing to do, but all I’m doing is running in circles. And there’s _so much_ shit going on, Charon!”

He sighed, looking up as tears welled up in his eyes. Robert was tired. Every corner of the Wasteland had someone needing help, and _hell_ he wanted to, but it had no end. Robert felt like he was useless in the great scheme of things, like no actions he had taken changed anything around. Yeah, Three-Dog would talk about him on the radio sometimes, like when he saved those kids from Little Lamplight, but it all stayed the same. That made him start doubting his own father and his ambitions — what if all of this was _useless_? What if that damn water changed nothing and they both left the comfort of the Vault to die to some raider on jet?

“I’m sorry.” was all Robert mustered, finally.

  
“You’re a good kid” Charon spoke finally, his voice catching Robert’s attention and turning surprised eyes his way “and I never doubted you for a _second_.”

“Charon I-” Robert started, his voice heavy with tears. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be the best he ever was, someone people would be proud of. He was so _young_ and the world was so _cruel_.

“Don’t make me doubt you, kid. You are this hellhole’s only hope.”

Robert sniffed next to him, shaking his head like those words were coming from James himself. Sniffs soon turned into sobs, and sobs into loud crying. He hung his head forward, salty tears falling in the dark water, losing themselves in the vastness.

The young man felt a hand on his shoulder.

As the day got darker, his cries were as loud as the cranking city before them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post bits about my OCs here!  
> Robert Craig, or Bobby, is the Lone Wanderer. He's a boy-turning-into-a-man and he wants to be good and help the world, but the reality of the Wasteland is harsh on him.  
> I'm in no way a great writer, but I'm happy with what I've done :-)


End file.
